


Yours and Mine

by keefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Confessions, Frottage, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Roommates, Sexual Experimentation, Trans Male Character, hormone replacement therapy, muffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: Molly is bored. Caleb is curious. Both are queer as all nine of the hells.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readytobebolder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobebolder/gifts).



> 1\. Caleb is a trans man and Molly is nonbinary/trans-femme. I use gender-coded language to refer to their genitals. 
> 
> 2\. What Caleb does to Molly is a method of stimulation for AMAB people called “muffing.” 
> 
> Update 8/3: Formatting issues have been fixed and I have added along a missing scene that I had neglected to copy over. Thanks for bearing with me!

Molly let out a deep groan as they flopped over sideways on the futon.  The result screen music from  _ Mario Kart _ taunted them from the television set while Caleb grinned over his shoulder from where he was sitting, back against the low frame of the futon.  He had beaten Molly four times in a row, but it was obvious that the tiefling had given up trying to win.  This lessened the impact of Caleb's victory, so he let the controller tumble to the floor.   
  
He twisted and looked back at Molly.  The hem of their black tank had ridden up, exposing the purple skin of their stomach.   
  
"What's wrong?" Caleb asked.  He tried not to let his eyes linger on the slight pudge around Molly's belly button or the way the curve of their hips filled the shorts that used to be Caleb's. 

"Nothing," Molly signed in a way that meant the opposite.   
  
"You have been sighting and moaning all afternoon.  Something is wrong,"   
  
Caleb had known Molly long enough to learn their tells.  Molly was not subtle when it came to hiding his frustration.   
  
"It's nothing," Molly insisted, "Just....bored."   
  
Molly turned his head to look Caleb in the eye.   
  
"And horny," they added.   
  
Caleb blushed and bowed his head.  Molly was not subtle, period.   
  
"Is....that is, ah...."Caleb stammered.  Molly giggled.   
  
"Really, Caleb? After everything we've talked about regarding our bits, you're still squeamish at the mention of sex?"   
  
Caleb's mouth went dry.   
  
"One," he said, "Our discussions have been purely factual.  And two, no one said anything about sex.  Oh, except for my very attractive roommate.  Just now."   
  
"Oh?" Molly raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were gay."   
  
" _Ja,_ I....I am..." Caleb said, the words getting caught in his throat.  He coughed into his hand.  "I, well, I say I am, but recently, I....I have not been so sure."   
  
"Fascinating," teased Molly, running their fingers through their long hair, "I never thought I'd turn a gay man."   
  
Caleb smacked his forehead and dragged his palm over his face.  "That is the straightest thing that has ever come out of your mouth, Mollymauk Tealeaf.  Never speak those words again."   
  
Molly cackled.  "Sorry, love.  If you'd like, we can go back to talking about how attractive I am."   
  
Caleb rested his head on the edge of the futon on top of his folded arms, eye-level with Molly’s thigh.  He could see the outline of Molly's soft dick under the fabric of their tight shorts, but it was the shapely curve of Molly's hips that made Caleb's belly grow hot.  Their ass had filled out nicely since they had started taking estradiol and, gods, Caleb had never been much of an ass man until he had thought about grabbing two sizeable handfuls of Molly's perfect ass.  Caleb was thankful for the room's poor lighting because he was sure that he was blushing.   
  
"Caleb?" Molly said, "Sorry, did I go to far?"   
  
Oh, yeah.  Conversation.   
  
"Nein—no, you are fine.  I am just..." Caleb sucked in a breath and exhaled shakily, neglecting to finish his sentence.   
  
"Caleb, sweetheart, come up here," Molly said, sitting up to make room for Caleb on the futon.  Caleb pulled himself up and cringed when he felt the cool air against the obvious wet spot in his paw print boxers.  He sat on his knees, thighs together. Molly did not need to know about that.   
  
"As you were saying?" Molly insisted, hugging their knees to their chest and resting their chin atop them as they gazed at Caleb.  He felt like those red eyes could see right through him, down into the part of his soul that wanted to touch Molly and taste them and make them cry Caleb's name—   
  
"If you aren't going to say it, I might as well point out that I can practically taste the sexual tension in the room right now," Molly said, laughing nervously, "I'm sorry if I made things awkward.  We can go back to playing video games, or do something else if you want—"   
  
"Do you want to have sex?" Caleb blurted out, like a complete and utter dumbass.   
  
Molly's eyes went wide.   
  
"I, I, I mean—you are horny,  _ ja? _ And I am, ah, I would not mind—gods, you are very,  _ very _ attractive, and—"   
  
"Mmm, you've used that word already," Molly complained, as if they had had only heard the last word.  They curled their tail around their ankles and and tickled Caleb's knee with the tip.  "Say something else."   
  
Molly reached for Caleb's hand and he took it, palm up.  It felt hot against Caleb's clammy skin.  He had forgotten that tieflings ran hot; it had been a long time since he had touched anyone—or had let anyone touch him, for that matter—since he began his transition.   It was the same for Molly, as far as Caleb knew.   
  
"You are very hot, Mollymauk," Caleb said earnestly, studying Molly's face.  Their jawline had slimmed and the heavy makeup around their eyes drew attention away from their still-prominent cheekbones.  It was clear that Molly intentionally presented feminine and Caleb found it impossible to look at them through the eyes of someone who saw them as anything but feminine, charming, and beautiful.   
  
Molly's hand, the one that had been holding Caleb's, began traveling up Caleb's arm, over his shoulder and came to rest on the side of his neck.   
  
"And you….you're touch starved," Molly said, observing the way Caleb shivered from the slight contact of skin-on-skin.   
  
"Is that all I get?" Caleb pouted, covering Molly's palm with his own.   
  
"Depends," Molly said, "Are you fishing for compliments, or do you really want to fuck me?"   
  
“Ah, er, both?" Caleb guessed.   
  
Molly's face split into a wicked grin.  "Then take your cock out and get to work, handsome."   
  
Caleb stripped off his boxers and felt a sticky trail of precum drip down his thigh.  Molly ran their tongue slowly over their upper lip as they stared unabashedly at Caleb's groin.  Caleb had grown considerably larger since he had started taking testosterone, and although he was still shy about being naked in the presence of another person, he was proud of the good two-inch erection that poked out between his pussy tips.   
  
"Look at you," Molly purred, reaching between Caleb's legs and dragging a finger over his slit.  They sat back, moaning deeply as they sucked their finger clean of Caleb's slick.  "Mmm, can't wait to put that in my mouth."   
  
"You first," Caleb muttered sheepishly, although his pussy was aching, burning even hotter than his cheeks.   
  
Molly chuckled and slipped off their shorts with a showy wiggle of their hips.  Caleb's heart pounded when Molly's dick came into view, lying daintily against their thigh.   
  
" _ Scheisse, _ ” hissed Caleb.  It was fucking  _ cute. _  He lowered himself onto his elbows.  "May I?"   
  
"Pleeease," Molly encouraged, spreading their knees apart and leaning back on their hands.  Caleb took Molly's cock in his hand, stroking the length and rubbing his thumb over the head.   
  
I'm afraid that doesn't do much for me," Molly admitted, "I can't really jerk off anymore.  I mean, I can, but it's....difficult. 'S why I'm so pent up."   
  
"Oh, ah, alright.  How should I do it?" Caleb asked, feeling foolish.   
  
"Play with my balls," Molly said, "It's still sensitive down there, I just can't really get hard."   
  
Caleb nodded.  He let Molly's cock fall from his hand in favor of squeezing Molly's balls and rolling them between his fingers.  Molly tilted their head back and hummed, soft, sweet little noises that flooded Caleb with warmth and desire.   
  
Caleb paid close attention to what made Molly moan the loudest while he explored.  Molly was honest, staying quiet when Caleb stroked their cock but keening when Caleb kneaded their balls.  Caleb dug the heel of his palm into the soft tissue while ran his other hand up and down Molly's thigh, brushing his fingers over their taint and pulling high pitched whines from his partner's lips.  Molly wriggled their hips in an attempt to grind against Caleb's palm, panting softly.  Caleb's lips twitched up in a satisfied smile when he noticed Molly's cock beginning to stiffen.  It curved up against Molly's pubic bone, still soft to the touch.  He chuckled when it twitched against his fingers.   
  
With one hand wrapped loosely around their cock, Caleb bent down and flicked the tip of his tongue against Molly's sac.  He carefully took one of Molly's balls between his lips and sucked it into his mouth, pulling the skin of their sac taut before letting it go with an obscenely wet pop.  He repeated the motion on the other side, alternating until Molly's breath grew ragged above him and their claws threatened to rip holes in the futon cover.   
  
"Caleb," Molly croaked, "Can I show you something?"   
  
"Of course," Caleb said, kissing the tip of Molly's dick before backing up a few inches.  Molly reached under their sac and pushed inwards.  Molly's finger disappeared inside the pocket of flesh behind their testicle.   
  
Caleb's mouth hung open as he watched in awe.  He had not known that this was possible and would have never thought of trying it.  Perhaps if he had heard about the technique he might have even cringed sympathetically at the description, but watching Molly fuck himself that way was simply amazing.   
  
"Try it," Molly said, taking Caleb's wrist and turning his palm upwards.   
  
Caleb hesitated, raising an apprehensive eyebrow.   
  
"It's alright," Molly reassured him, "Just—just feel around behind my balls.  You know how I tuck, yeah? It's in the same spot. You won't hurt me, love, I promise."   
  
"Okay," Caleb agreed, still very uncertain of what he was about to do.  He let Molly guide his finger as far as they could before Caleb was on his own.  Caleb pressed and sure enough, his finger slid into the narrow canal.   
  
"Mmm, fuck, that feels good," Molly encouraged, "Keep going."   
  
Caleb pushed his finger in, up to the second knuckle before the passage became too small to continue.  He crooked his finger experimentally, delighted by the way Molly's hips jerked and their head fell back with a sigh.  Caleb drew his finger out and pushed in again, speeding up until he was effectively fucking Mollymauk the same way they had been doing themself a moment ago.   
  
"You like it when I finger your cunt?" whispered Caleb.  He was almost shocked by the words that came out of his mouth, but his social inhibitions had been drained and replaced by raw, molten lust.  "Fuck, just look at you, all flushed and pretty. You want to cum on my fingers while I fuck you.  Yes, yes, you do."   
  
"Yes.  Caleb, gods, yes.  I do,1 do,I do—' Molly repeated, growing louder and more incoherent as Caleb sped up.  Heat simmered in Caleb's stomach as he gained confidence, occasionally twisting his finger inside the tight space.  Molly hiked their shirt up and roughly grabbed their little breasts, rubbing in circles and pinching their nipples hard between their claws.  Caleb moaned as he flicked his tongue over Molly's taint, panting hotly against their balls.   
  
"Gonna cum, Caleb, fuck! Keep fucking me, keep fucking me, just like that—you're doing great, sweetheart—oh, make me cum, big boy."   
  
"Cum for me, Molly," growled Caleb, thrusting in and out with the power of his entire forearm.  He bit into Molly's thigh and sucked a bright red mark into their skin.  "Let me see you fall apart.   
  
Cum for me, baby girl."   
  
Molly arched up off the mattress with a wail, their body quaking as they came in tiny spurts over their belly.  Their orgasm only lasted a moment before they collapsed onto the futon, their whole body going limp.   
  
"Gorgeous," Caleb mumbled into Molly's thigh as he watched their cock soften.  He waited for Molly's chest to stop heaving so dramatically before Caleb lifted his head.  "Mollymauk?"   
  
"Get up here, Caleb," panted Molly, his voice awfully lively for someone who just had a full-body orgasm, "That was fucking amazing, sweetheart.  Get up here and let me suck your cock."   
  
Caleb had almost forgotten about his own aching groin, but once he was reminded, his body leapt into action.  He pushed himself up on shaky knees and crawled forward, looming over Molly with his hands on either side of their head.  Molly grabbed a fistful of Caleb's hair, forcing their lips together in a biting kiss.  Molly flicked their tongue against Caleb's lips and Caleb sucked the forked tip into his mouth.  Caleb was snarling when Molly finally let him go.  The simmering heat had reached a boil inside of him and there was nothing left of him to protest when Molly grabbed his ass and hauled him forward.   
  
Caleb framed Molly's head between his knees and lowered himself until he felt Molly's tongue lick a hot stripe up his slit.  The forked tip flicked hard against his clit, and Caleb howled.   
  
" _ Scheisse! _ ” Caleb shouted through clenched teeth, grinding down on Molly's powerful tongue and forcing it deeper inside of him.  Molly thrusted in and out, lapping at his pussy walls and curling the tip against the bundle of nerves behind his urethra.  Caleb was dripping wet and combined with Molly's thick saliva, the sounds coming from between his legs were loud, sloppy and downright filthy.   
  
Molly dug their claws into Caleb's ass, holding him in place while they wrapped their lips around Caleb's clit.  Caleb drove his hips down, fucking Molly's mouth with careless fervor as Molly sucked his clit like it was a proper cock.   
  
"Close, oh, oh, Molly," Caleb whimpered, but he held back for as long as he could.  He wanted to make this moment last.  He had never felt so empowered, so unrestrained, so goddamn sexy as he did while fucking Mollymauk.  There was never a person in Caleb's life, past or present, who he trusted more with his body than the one underneath him.  He felt no judgement or expectation, just the freedom to enjoy himself as Molly brought his orgasm crashing over him.  Caleb arched his back with a shout and lifted his hips as he came.  Molly continued licking and lapping up the deluge of cum that sprayed from his pussy.  His orgasm seemed to last forever, but when the waves of pleasure ebbed away, Caleb's limbs gave out and he pitched sideways.  nearly falling off the futon.   
  
Molly caught him with an arm wrapped around his shoulders.   
  
"Don't you run away now," Molly teased.  When Caleb looked at them, their face was soaking wet and their red eyes bright with adoration.   
  
"Oh, oh no, I....I soaked your shirt," Caleb said, staring at the darkened fabric around Molly's glistening collarbones.  Molly's hair was damp, too.  Fuck, they were a mess, and Caleb felt both proud and ashamed that he was responsible for it.   
  
"Yours, technically," Molly said, shrugging one shoulder.   
  
"Not anymore," Caleb scoffed, "You can keep it."   
  
They both laughed and knocked their heads together.  They would talk about what happened and what it meant sometime later, but for now they would share a quiet moment of simply basking in the safety of the afterglow.   
  
"Hey," Molly said after a short silence.   
  
"Hey," Caleb echoed.   
  
"You up for a few rounds of Brawl?'   
  
Caleb blinked, suddenly realizing that the television was still showing the results of their last game.  Had they really fucked to the  _ Mano Kart _ soundtrack? Caleb snorted.   
  
"If you are up for a few rounds of getting your ass kicked," he said, rolling out of Molly's grasp to change the game and retrieve his boxers from where they had landed halfway across the room.   
  
"Don't go too hard on me," Molly said, wriggling back into their shorts, "I just might get bored again."   
  
Caleb smiled warmly before returning to his spot on the futon, game controller in hand.  He leaned against Molly's shoulder as the character select screen appeared on the television.  "I will do my best to not be boring, but I will make no promises," Caleb teased.   
  
As soon as the round began, Caleb turned and kissed Molly on the cheek to distract them.  To get a head start in the game.   
  
Yes, of course that was the only reason.   
  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Caleb heard Molly’s familiar footsteps from around the corner as they padded softly into the kitchen.  He sipped his morning coffee and only took his eyes off the book he was reading for a blink before he choked, dribbling coffee down the front of his t-shirt. 

“Alright there, Caleb?” Molly said, cheerfully, approaching Caleb in a pair of tight-fitting shorts and nothing else.  Their hair was tangled from sleep and they had no makeup on, but they were still stunning. It made Caleb happy that Molly was comfortable with showing up to breakfast before putting on their makeup. 

“I—I’m great, thanks,” Caleb croaked, coughing and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, “Did….did you forget to get dressed, Molly?” 

“I didn’t spend one-hundred dollars on nipple piercings to  _ not _ walk around the house topless, Caleb.” 

Molly grinned and lifted their breasts with their hands, jiggling them proudly.  The shiny silver barbells in each nipple stood out against their purple skin. 

“They look good on you,” Caleb said, blushing and letting himself enjoy the curves and colors of Molly’s naked torso before he had to look away. 

“I know they do, sweetheart, thank you,” Molly said, turning around to rummage through the kitchen cabinets for something to eat, “You can look, you know.  But I can throw something on if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Would you?” Caleb said, eyes drifting down the soft curve of Molly’s back to the waistband of their shorts that had been carefully modified to accommodate their tail with a tiny button on the top.  Their tattoo was on full display for Caleb to admire the way it wrapped around Molly’s shapely frame. He felt a little guilty, asking Molly to cover up their gorgeous body, but it was the same beauty that Caleb felt he should not be allowed to see.  “I’m not uncomfortable, it….they are just, ah….kind of distracting.” 

“Irresistible even to gay men, hmm?” Molly teased, bringing the question of Caleb’s sexuality back from the place where he tried to hide it.  He knew Molly would never taunt him on purpose. How could they even know, when it was something Caleb kept to himself? 

Molly plucked the sweater off the back of Caleb’s chair and pulled it on, being careful to keep the fabric from catching on their piercings.  Molly poured themself a bowl of cereal and pulled up a chair opposite Caleb. 

“ _ Danke, _ ” Caleb muttered.  He stared into his lukewarm coffee while rolling the bottom of the mug in circles on the wooden tabletop.  He liked it when Molly wore his clothes, but he could not let go of the idea that Molly’s nipples were rubbing against he fabric of the same sweater he was going to wear later.  It would smell like them, too. Caleb was fucked. 

“Molly,” Caleb said after waiting for Molly to slurp down their cereal, “Can I ask you something?” 

“Please don’t start a question like that,” Molly said, frowning and pushing their empty bowl away, “But, yes, of course you can ask me anything.” 

“Sorry, it’s ah, it’s about, um…” Caleb’s dumb mouth clammed up.  His anxiety was making a racket in his brain and preventing the thinking part from forming words.  He drained his coffee in one gup and sighed. “Do you remember that one time, months ago? When we fooled around on the futon?”

“Oh!  When I sucked you off after you made me cum,” Molly reminisced, tail tip swishing happily behind them. 

“Y-yeah.  And then I said I was not sure that I was gay, and you thought I was joking—”

Molly winced and dropped his tail.  “And I made that stupid joke. Yes, I remember that, too.” 

“Well, ah, I may have been telling the truth, Mollymauk.  I knew—I thought—I was gay since I was twelve years old. I never questioned it until….until  _ you. _  You are the most beautiful person I have ever met.  I mean, not just aesthetically—you are so hot and…. _ scheisse, _ I think I really like you.” 

The words came rushing out of Caleb’s mouth, breaching the emotional dam that had held them back for months.  His throat tightened and his mouth went dry but the words still clawed their way past his lips. 

“Lately I cannot not stop thinking about it—having sex with you, especially when you are so, ah, open with your body.  I did not want you to think that I’m attracted to you because of your cock or, or, or anything, so I avoid it, but….but I still want to kiss you very much and do other things to, ah, with….with you.” 

Molly was silent for an agonizing moment.  When they spoke, their voice was quiet, gentle, understanding.  “Sweetheart, you were the first person who I let touch me after I came out.  Do you know why?” 

Caleb shook his head. 

“You never fetishized or objectified me.  I can read people’s intentions, and you only wanted to make me feel good.  Caleb, you made sex feel safe again.” 

Caleb’s heart pounded in his throat.  Mollymauk was amazing. They deserved the world and they could have anyone, not someone so plain and pathetic and  _ dense _ as Caleb, who had not realized what he had in front of him this whole time. 

“Perhaps you felt safe because there was no way I could be attracted to you,” Caleb suggested, almost gagging on the bitterness in his mouth. 

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Caleb.  Gods, fuck, I’m so sorry. I never told you how important it was to me because I didn’t want to overwhelm you while you were figuring things out.” 

Caleb laughed weakly.  “Well, I have figured out that I am an idiot.” 

“No, you’re not,” Molly argued, “If this shit wasn’t complicated, I wouldn’t have spent twenty-four years believing I was cis.” 

Caleb bit his bottom lip to keep himself from saying more stupid things.  Of course Molly understood. Molly was caring and patient and kind, nothing like the voices in Caleb’s head that unfairly projected judgment onto them.  Caleb felt the tension in his body drain away. His stomach unclenched and he relaxed his shoulders. When he lifted his head, he was smiling. 

Molly smiled back.  They laced their fingers together and rested their chin on their hands.  “So….you think I’m hot, yeah?”

“How could I not?  Gods, just look at you.”  Caleb motioned across the table with an open palm. 

“And you want to kiss me.” 

Caleb felt Molly’s tail brush against his bare ankle under the table. 

“ _ Ja, _ I do.” 

“Do you want to see my tits again?” Molly asked, smirking playfully.  They were so sure of Caleb’s answer that they pushed their chair out and stood up before Caleb spoke. 

Caleb laughed, but it felt distant under the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears.  The rush of blood to Caleb’s groin made his head spin. 

“Yes,” Caleb hissed, standing up as well, “Show me.” 

Caleb’s eyes followed the hem of the sweater as Molly lifted it up, exposing their hips and belly and finally, their breasts.  He frowned when Molly pulled it off over their head and dropped it, inside-out, on the kitchen floor—but then Molly’s hand was around Caleb’s wrist, pulling him towards them.  Caleb went willingly, stepping into Molly’s space and placing both palms over their breasts. They had definitely grown since last time, perfectly filling Caleb’s hands. Molly would have probably been on the larger side of an A-cup, had they ever bothered to get measured for a bra. 

“Hey,” Molly said, chuckling in Caleb’s ear, “I asked if you wanted to  _ see _ them.” 

Caleb pulled his hands away instantly, as if he had been burned by Molly’s skin. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I should have—”

“Shh,” Molly cooed, tapping Caleb’s lips with their fingertip, “I’m just kidding.  Touch them all you want, love. I want you to.” 

Molly took Caleb’s hands and put them back where they were.  Caleb squeezed, gently at first but then again, again, with increasing pressure.  He experimentally pinched a nipple, making Molly purr and pull Caleb against them by the hips.  Caleb walked Molly back until they hit the kitchen counter. Their lips collided, and Caleb felt as though he had been struck by lightning. 

Caleb followed Molly’s lead as they kissed, deep and hungry.  When Molly’s lips parted, Caleb did not hesitate to draw Molly’s eager tongue between his teeth.  He played with the twin prongs of Molly’s tongue with the flat tip of his own before giving his mouth up for Molly to explore. 

Caleb dug his fingertips into Molly’s breasts, kneading the soft flesh between his fingers.  He rubbed his palms in circles, simply enjoying the weight of them in his hands. Caleb found it impossible to concentrate and keep up with Molly’s fervent tongue at the same time, so he let his jaw go slack.  Molly panted into his open mouth while Caleb rolled Molly’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pleased by the way Molly’s breath hitched when Caleb pinched the sensitive buds. 

“Caleb,” Molly whispered against his lips, “It’s been so long since I’ve been touched.  Ah, fuck, that feels so good.” 

“I have no idea what I am doing,” Caleb whispered back.  He had never considered the appeal of breasts before, but Molly’s were irresistible and Caleb could not keep his hands off them.  Whatever Caleb was doing, Molly did not seem to mind his inexperience. 

“Don’t care, I want more,” Molly growled, “C’mere, you.” 

Molly hopped up on the counter and Caleb found himself eye-level with Molly’s breasts. 

“Can I….” Caleb swallowed hard, “Can I suck on them?” 

“Gods, please,” Molly whined, squeezing Caleb’s hips between their knees. 

Caleb was so close that he could feel the heat of Molly’s skin against his face.  He rested his hands on Molly’s waist and licked his lips before swirling the tip of his tongue against Molly’s left nipple.  The cool metal of their piercing was jarring at first, but Caleb found it rather pleasant once it warmed to body temperature. 

When Molly made an impatient noise above him, Caleb paused to press a chaste kiss to their sternum before he closed his lips around the little bud and sucked.  He was fascinated by how quickly it hardened under his tongue.

Molly giggled at the soft suckling sounds that slipped past Caleb’s lips.  

“You’re pretty with my tits in your mouth,” they teased, “Your face is so red.  Don’t overheat, love, I want you to fuck me after this.” 

Caleb felt himself blush all the way to his collarbones.  Of course Molly’s offer to play with their tits was an invitation to fuck, but hearing Molly say it themself turned the heat on high in Caleb’s abdomen.  His pussy ached with want, dripping precum down his thigh. 

Molly wrapped their legs around Caleb’s waist.  They squirmed against him when Caleb lavished their other breast with the same attention as he had the first.  Molly’s evident desperation made Caleb feel dizzy with the power to reduce Mollymauk to a writhing mess on the countertop of their little kitchen.    


Caleb snuck his hands around Molly’s waist to the snap on the back of their shorts, popping it open and tugging the fabric down to free the Molly’s tail and give their ass a firm squeeze.  He thought he might topple over when Molly hopped off the counter into his arms, but Molly was lighter than they looked. 

“Whoa, easy there,” Caleb said, laughing as he set Molly down on their feet.  He gave Molly’s ass another squeeze. “I am not very strong. I cannot support both of us.”

“You’ll have to do something about that,” Molly said, resting their head on Caleb’s shoulder, “How will you carry me other the threshold if you can’t even pick me up?” 

Molly pressed their lips to Caleb’s throat and Caleb was glad they could not see the stupid grin on his face. 

“Mollymauk,” Caleb said, sternly, taking a step back to look Molly in the eyes, “I will gladly throw you down on the bed, but you will have to walk there yourself.” 

Molly cupped his cheek and spoke softly but clearly against Caleb’s lips. 

“Then show me to your room, handsome.” 

In a matter of seconds, Caleb had Molly pinned beneath him on Caleb’s bed, kissing them with wild abandon.  Molly had one leg wedged between Caleb’s thighs as Caleb rutted against it and moaned into their mouth with every jerk of his hips. 

Molly nearly tore Caleb’s shirt when they wrestled it off him but Caleb could not complain; the feeling of skin on skin was just as thrilling as Caleb had imagined, yet none of the filthy sounds he made, no matter how loud, were enough to show his appreciation for the feeling of their soft breasts against his bare chest. 

“Off,” Molly growled, yanking Caleb’s pyjama pants as far down his hips as they would go.  Caleb grunted his annoyance with having to lift himself off Molly’s thigh, but the cotton fabric against his clit was growing uncomfortable. 

“Okay, fuck, okay,” Caleb huffed, kicking off his pants and relieving Molly of their shorts as well.  Caleb followed Molly’s gaze as it drifted down his torso. Molly was clearly interested in the sparse hairs that lead a straight path down to his groin where the hair framed his pussy in a neatly trimmed patch of soft curls. 

Molly’s red eyes darkened with desire.  The shape of their face had changed so much and so gradually in one year that it was hard for Caleb to picture them any differently.  The angles of their cheekbones had softened and their jaw had slimmed into a feminine curve that Caleb wanted to pepper with kisses. Caleb took a moment of silence to admire his partner and absorb their beauty. 

“Caleb,” Molly said, tapping on Caleb’s hip with an impatient claw, “I know I’m hot, but if you don’t get on with it, I might literally die.” 

Caleb laughed to hide his sudden self-consciousness.  He threw his leg over Molly’s hips and straddled their waist, shivering when felt the bump of Molly’s cock against his clit. 

“Oh, look at you,” Molly whispered, peering between Caleb’s legs, “You’re—you’ve grown since the last time I saw you.”

Caleb blushed and gave a shy smile. 

“Yeah,” he said, “A little bit.” 

“Don’t be modest, dear,” Molly chuckled.  They licked their fingers and gently took Caleb’s clit between their thumb and forefinger.  Caleb did the same with Molly’s dick and they held each other’s lengths side by side. 

“Look, we’re almost the same size.”

Molly was right—Caleb’s clit was a good three inches hard, about an inch shorter than Molly’s dick.  Molly was thicker but they had shrunk considerably in length since that one afternoon, months ago on the futon.  After coveting each other’s features for so long, this small similarity between them flooded Caleb’s chest with adoration. 

“Here, let me,” Caleb offered.  He dragged Molly’s dick through his slit, coating it in precum and wrapping his fingers around both of their erections.  Molly’s eyelids drooped and they blinked to keep their eyes open, determined to watch Caleb slide his fingers up and down their lengths. 

Caleb rocked forwards and Molly met him with raised hips.  He let go of their erections in favor of grabbing Molly’s tits, making Molly hum in delight.  They moved together in a lazy rhythm, accompanied by appreciative gasps and whimpers as Caleb glided easily over Molly’s cock.  Tension built up inside Caleb almost immediately, already worked up from pampering Molly’s breasts. 

Caleb picked up the pace as he chased his orgasm.  He snapped his hips against Molly’s, hard enough that they would surely bruise. 

“Molly,” Caleb whined, “Molly, Molly, I’m close.” 

Caleb watched Molly’s expression change from blissed out to panicked.  Caleb stilled his hips, nestling his clit between Molly’s thigh and their cock. 

“Wait—Caleb, I’m sorry, I can’t,” Molly wheezed. 

“Can’t what?  What’s wrong, Molly?” Caleb asked.  He brushed Molly’s hair from their sticky forehead and cupped their cheek.  “Talk to me,  _ schatz. _ ” 

“I can’t cum,” Molly whimpered,  “You feel so good, and I….it’s almost there, but fuck, I can’t find it.  I’m sorry—I can’t cum.” 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Caleb said, “Do you want to stop?”

Molly rapidly shook their head, biting their lip and looking desperate. 

“Take all the time you need,” Caleb said.  He kissed Molly’s pouting lips while Molly grabbed his ass, encouraging him to keep moving.  He leaned over Molly while they continued to grind against each other. Caleb was desperate to cum and he felt like the next touch might be the one to send him over, but he wanted to wait for Molly.  He wanted to cum together. 

“Mmm, good girl,” Caleb cooed against their lips, delighted by the high-pitched whine that filled his ears. 

“You like it when I call you that?  You like being my good girl, Molly?”  Caleb took the shell of Molly’s ear between his teeth, earning another whine as his partner writhed and flexed their thighs. 

“Yes,” Molly hissed, thumping their tail on the mattress, “Yes, Caleb, I’m your good girl.  I want to cum for you, darling. Please, please make me cum.” 

“I will, I will,” Caleb murmured, “I will take good care of you,  _ meine liebling,  _ my baby girl.”

Molly wrapped their arms around Caleb’s neck and kissed him deeply, like a lover would.  Warmth filled Caleb’s heart when he realized that, yes, that was what this was, not a quick fling but the beginning of something spectacular.  Caleb kissed back, hoping to convey the soul-consuming desire to give Molly everything they needed. 

Molly snapped their hips upwards, breaking the rhythm and Caleb knew that they must be close.  Caleb shook with the effort to keep his orgasm at bay but it was no use; when the tip of Molly’s cock hitched on Caleb’s entrance, Caleb’s entire body seized up as pleasure consumed him.  The last thing he saw before his orgasm knocked his vision askew was Molly’s head thrown back as they arched completely off the bed. 

Caleb barely heard himself screaming over Molly’s howl but he felt it tear through his throat.  He dropped his head to Molly’s shoulder while he shook more violently than he could ever remember doing.  Wave after wave of pleasure sent cum squirting from between his legs, drenching Molly’s abdomen and ruining the sheets of the bed. 

But Caleb did not care.  When he opened his eyes, Molly was motionless on the bed with a narrow trail of cum glistening on their heaving chest.  They were grinning with a crazed look on their face; the creases of frustration around their eyes were gone and finally, Molly looked at peace. 

Caleb collapsed onto his side, enjoying the calm buzz that reached every part of his body.  He dragged a finger through the wet trail on Molly’s chest and popped it into his mouth, humming as he sucked his finger clean. 

“Are you with me, Molly?” Caleb asked.  Molly’s head flopped to the side with a soft grunt. 

“Can you talk?  How are you feeling?” 

“No,” Molly answered indignantly, “And I am feeling fucking fantastic.” 

Caleb laughed and nuzzled Molly’s cheek.  He threw an arm over their sticky chest and kissed their neck as Molly purred contently. 

“I am going to fuck you one day, Mollymauk,” Caleb murmured into their ear. 

“One day?” Molly asked after regaining his voice. 

“ _ Ja, _ when you get your cunt and I get my cock?  I am going to fuck you on every surface, all day and all night until neither of us can move.” 

Molly whimpered. “Yes, ah, fuck, Caleb—”

“ _ Ja, _ I am going to fill you up, fill your pussy with my cum,” Caleb grinned and leaned over Molly.  Something predatory bubbled in his chest, the desire to fuck them and claim them and have them trembling with Caleb’s name on their lips.  “Do you want that?” 

Molly gripped the back of Caleb’s head, digging their claws into his scalp. 

“More than anything,” Molly growled.  They kissed and it was all teeth and tongue and Caleb felt himself grow hot between the legs. 

“Oh, Molly, I cannot wait,” Caleb whispered hoarsely,  “I want to be with you when that day comes.“

“Mmm, do you?” Molly asked, tongue darting out to tickle Caleb’s lips. 

“If— _ ja, _ if you want that, too.”  Caleb swallowed, fruitlessly grasping for the right words to say.  “If you want to be….be my, ah…”

Molly grinned so wide that they bared all their teeth.  Their eyes crinkled at the corners and they were beautiful, so beautiful that Caleb’s instinct was to look away.  But he would allow himself to have this, to hold Molly’s beauty and love in his heart. It was a gift he could not refuse. 

“Girlfriend?” Molly supplied, their eyes alight and hopeful.  If Caleb was not already lying down, he was certain his knees would have given out.  

“Girlfriend,” Caleb echoed.  The word felt wonderful on his lips and Caleb could do nothing but smile when he said it.  “Girlfriend,  _ ja. _  Do you want that, Molly?  Will you be my girlfriend?” 

Molly held Caleb’s head down while they kissed, latching onto each other and sucking, biting, tangling their tongues and swallowing each other’s moans.  It was Molly who broke the kiss to speak. 

“Fuck, yes,” Molly panted, “I’m yours, Caleb.  I’m your girlfriend.” 

Caleb felt the tears coming and he let them fall.  He laced his fingers with Molly’s and kissed their knuckles, feeling the tears roll off his cheeks and down their wrist.  He was thankful that Molly was quiet; he was unsure that he could answer question or begin to describe what he was feeling at the moment. 

Molly simply pet Caleb’s hair with a soothing hand, running his fingers through the messy locks.  There was time for conversation later. For now, Caleb content to bask in the company of his partner.  His  _ girlfriend. _  The person he allowed himself to want.  The person Caleb deserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to shuurima for proofreading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, PLEASE check out readytobebolder’s fic, Second Hand Smoke! It’s a great multi-chapter story dealing with relationships, communication and gender identity. This fic wouldn’t exist without it. <3


End file.
